Harry Potter and the Angel of Death
by nrgstone
Summary: After the resurrection of Voldemort, Harry is encountered with a mysterious woman who just happens to be the messenger of Death. What awaits Harry this time?  1-4 Compliant.AU. Powerful,Smart Harry. Slight Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing. Harry/? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1: What else…?

A/N: I don't anything... except my laptop which isn't probably mine...

Chapter 1: What else…?

Harry Potter sat looking out the window onboard the Hogwarts Express with an unfocused gaze. He was replaying the last few years of his life up to this point. As he went through each year, he became more and more agitated and angry with how his life has turned out. Since his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he has had to face some challenge, had to go through some obstacle that was beyond what was expected of _normal_ people. He has had to face a certain Dark Lord three out of the four years thus far in some sort of form or the other, that was believed to be dead. However, that little _fact_ had drastically changed with the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Throughout his fourth school year at Hogwarts, he was believed to be taught by former Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, which turned out to be none other than a death eater that believed to be dead, Barty Crouch Jr. He was allowed to execute his Master's plan flawlessly. Harry had been transported to the cemetery to _participate_in the resurrection of this Da-

"Harry, why are you not with us mate?"

Harry stared blankly at Ron for what felt like 5 minutes, which was actually only 30 seconds before answering him.

"I just want to be by myself for now Ron. I needed sometime to organize and analyze my thoughts."

"Well, why would anyone want to do that? It would be better if we just played a game of chess. Come on mate; just join us in the other compartment."

"No Ron, if I wanted to be there, I would have been there. So would you please just leave me be."

"Fine! Be a prat!" said Ron storming out of the compartment, and slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry continued to stare at the door for a few minutes after his friend's departure, before letting out a sigh and speaking out loud.

"What was his problem? It was a simple request. I don't think that it warranted such a response."

"I would have to say that I agree. That wasn't a nice way to respond to such a request."

"Thank you, at lea- Who are you? And when did you get in here!"

"Oh, I am sorry. I was going to introduce myself a few minutes ago, however the flaming red head beat me to talking. My name is Arella."

"Nice to meet you Arella, my name is Harry. Now would you please tell me how you got in here, and what you are doing here?"

Harry studied her as she had a thoughtful expression on her face. She couldn't be more than 19 years of age. He honestly couldn't remember ever seeing this lady before. However he could tell how he could forget. She didn't have a distinguishing trait; she was quite simply just plain looking. With brown hair, hazel eyes, looked to be about five foot and half. She could easily be hidden among a crowd and you wouldn't be able to tell her apart. She just didn't draw any attention to herself.

"Harry, I was sent here by Death, because he simply doesn't want to see you for at least 150 years. He absolutely hates it when people are manipulated and driven to early deaths that he didn't sanction. The paper work he has to go through when that happens; is insane. We try to stay clear of him when that happens because one way or another someone is going to be caused some pain."

"Well as you can see, I am well as can be expected, and currently living. I'll try to keep it that way for another 150 years. So if that is al-"

"No! That is not all," Arella interrupted. "_If_ that was all, then there wouldn't be any point in me coming here. Death has really gotten tired of a few different people messing with his work. One will not die, and the other is pushing someone else to die before his time. So he decided that he wasn't going to stand for it. He has sent me here as your advisor. I will be helping you as you are tasked by Death to send the self-proclaimed "Lord Voldemort," to where he belongs. He has been living on borrowed time, that wasn't his to have. He should have died that Halloween night. I remember it quite clearly, Death was all geared and ready for the time that he would get to torture and play with him. But no, he had escape Death, by using the Darkest of magic, that hasn't been seen on this planet for a millennium. Death was not a happy camper after that ordeal."

"As I can share Death's loathing of Voldemort living that night, considering he has made it his personal mission in life to ruin my life, I don't see what Death wants me to do. Why don't _you_ go do something to end his life and make sure that he remains dead?"

"Well I would if I could, however I cannot. The beings of the plane which we exist cannot intervene directly. We can advise, steer people into the right direction, we simply can't do it ourselves. Death is willing to help you out as much as he can, hence the reason he sent his senior most advisor. Me. I am here to ensure that you have everything you need and advice on what is to be done."

"Why has he chosen me? Why not someone like Dumbledore? Dumbledore is the leader of the light, he is the strongest of the light. He is the one wizard that Voldemort fears. He is the only wizard to have faced him on equal grounds and has lived. So why would Death choose me over him?" Harry Challenged.

Arella sighed before answering, "Harry, Dumbledore is not on the best of terms with Death either. Do you remember when I said Death was tired of few people messing with his work?" Harry nodded and Arella continued, "Well Dumbledore is the other person who has been messing with things. He has had a grand scheme where he has been leading you along a path that will lead to your death at the hands of Voldemort before you are 17. He plans to sacrifice you so that you may fulfill a false prophecy which he believes to be true. As I have told you, Death does not want to see you until you are at least 164 years of age. Dumbledore, in the eyes of Death, is just as bad as Voldemort. He should expect the same welcoming that awaits Voldemort."

Harry leaned back in his seat and just stared off into nothingness as his brain worked through everything. _'How was one to come to terms with this? How am I to believe this? But above all else, why me? What did I do to piss off the fates to put me through all of this? Of course, it would have to be me. Why wouldn't it be me? I am not lucky enough to not have to go through the most troubling ordeals. Well, at least someone is looking out for me, if only because it would solve his problems as well.'_

"Arella, how do you expect me to believe any of this? The only part that rings true possibly is that Voldemort just happen to anger someone else, which he doesn't seem to have a problem at doing. However, how am I supposed to believe that the leader of the Light is just as bad as Voldemort?"

"Shall we take a stroll down memory lane? Where have you stayed prior to going Hogwarts? You lived in a cupboard under the stairs at your muggle relatives' house. Which according to Hagrid, you were placed there by him on Dumbledore's orders. One could argue that he didn't know about your living arrangements, on the other hand, your first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the exact cupboard that you were living in. Not to mention how you looked when you arrived on the first day of school. Anyone could see that you were terribly small for your age. That brings us to however did he hire a teacher that had the spectra of Voldemort on the back of his head, and not know that he wasn't there? Not to mention that a group of first years were able to bypass all the _"defenses"_ of the stone to be lead to face Quirell and that thing on the back of his head. Then we come to your second year where you are ostracized by your peers for being a parselmouth, and automatically deemed the heir. Which Dumbledore did nothing to help, he was completely use-"

"Okay, I get your point. The whole reason I was in this compartment by myself was to overlook my life up to this point. As you know I have had some rather trying adventures in my life thus far. I was trying to figure out how this kept happening to me, well you certainly answered that question, and for that matter you have hinted upon the why. So do tell, what am I supposed to do now? What are you going to do? What is the plan?"

Arella mumbled incoherently and slouched into her seat before saying softly, "I don't know."

This did not settle well with Harry because as soon as she had finished her sentence, he yelled, "What! What do you mean you don't know!"

"I mean to say that I have a general outline of things to do, well I know we have a starting point in that we must go to Gringotts the moment we leave the train, also that we will not be going back to the Dursleys. But, I don't have this huge scheme of things we must do and that you will mindlessly follow. You are a person, which Death recognizes. So I am to share my knowledge with you and to help you. You are the one to decide what we must do. I am here as a council, where the council just advises and you take into consideration of that. Death doesn't wish to control you to do his bidding, and force you to things his way, which is why I don't know exactly what we are going to do."

There was a subtle silence that descended upon the compartment for a few minutes before Harry finally spoke, "Well I suppose that is better than 'Lets run around and hope we can do something correctly.' So why do we have to go to Gringotts? I have been there a couple of times and nothing special has happened there when I went."

"Well let's save that for when we get there. I won't be able to explain everything that the Goblins can. As they are better equipped to inform you of what is to happen."

"Alright, so are you going to remain with me, or are you going to disappear all over again?"

"I will remain by your side; however no one else will be able to see me unless I want them to. So when we are not alone, you should not acknowledge my presence or everyone will consider you a loon. We cannot have that happen; it would only put a damper on our plans."

"Yes, I am rather aware that even in the Magical world, 'talking to invisible voices,' is a sign of insanity," Harry said remembering his second year when he could hear the basilisk speak, and no one else could. "Would you at least consider showing yourself to my friends? They have always been by my side and have helped out throughout the years."

"Do you mean your friend Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, there are some things that I need to tell you before we get to that point

A/N: There is the first chapter.. If you think I should continue please tell me so. I would appreciate helpful criticism. R&R


	2. Chapter 2 : Silence

AN: **Combined chapter 2 and Chapter 3. **

**A/N:**I will try to update regularly, however I cannot guarantee that due to work and school.

**A/N2:** SO… who do the readers want to see Harry end up with? I am willing to have up to 2 girls. Please vote on the poll that is on my profile page.

**Oh and obviously I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **

_**Last Chapter: **__"I will remain by your side; however no one else will be able to see me unless I want them to. So when we are not alone, you should not acknowledge my presence or everyone will consider you a loon. We cannot have that happen; it would only put a damper on our plans."_

_"Yes, I am rather aware that even in the Magical world, 'talking to invisible voices,' is a sign of insanity," Harry said remembering his second year when he could hear the basilisk speak, and no one else could. "Would you at least consider showing yourself to my friends? They have always been by my side and have helped out throughout the years."_

_"Do you mean your friend Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Well, there are some things that I need to tell you before we get to that point…"_

**Chapter 2: To be or not?**

"What exactly are these "things" which you need to tell me? Don't tell me that they are part of some scheme that Dumbles has put together to lead me along this whole time." Harry said pleadingly.

"Hmm… I won't tell you that then." Arella deadpanned. "I will tell you that the flaming red heads are part of the scheme though. Not all of them mind you. Just your "best friend" and his sister. From my understanding Dumbles approached Ronald after he arrived at school, and he seemed quite eager to follow the old man's orders to ensure that you had only him as a friend, which he seemingly failed at. Thanks to one Hermione Granger. She has really has thrown a wrench into the old man's plans. Dumbles wanted to keep you ignorant of all things magic and to ensure that you were his little sheep that would follow him along without question."

"No, this can't be! Ron has always been there for me. Well maybe not always, but he was my first friend. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news-

"Sure, this coming from an advisor that works for Death."

"Well, Okay, I don't hate being the bearer of bad news. I just don't always enjoy it. However, that is beside the point. The sooner that you realize that your _"friend"_ isn't who he says he is, the sooner you will be out of danger. Have you not seen how he looks longingly at you, and gets upset when other people try to talk to you? Or how he insisted that you share rooms while you were at the burrow? Let's just say that Ronald has never flown in a straight line."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think that he was so eager to have you all to himself? It is because he wanted _all_ of you to himself. He was planning on making you his boy toy with a little help of Amortentia mixed with some lust potion during this summer. You wouldn't have known what hit you until it was too late."

Harry sat for five minutes without moving, and then it finally sank in.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE WAS GOING TO TRY TO DOUSE ME WITH POTIONS TO SEDUCE ME AND THEN BUGGER ME!"

"Yes, that was the just of it. Mind you, he wasn't the only person who had the exact same plan for you."

"What do you mean he wasn't the only one?"

"From what I have been told and have seen myself; the flaming red headed duo were planning on doing the exact same thing. They planned it all out. Ron would get you on Monday thru Wednesday and Ginny would get you Friday thru Sunday. They would alternate Thursdays. Ginny really just wanted your money, so to ensure that, you would get her pregnant and then she would just live off you the rest of her life."

"WHAT!"

"Yes you heard me correctly; however, we must put the rest of this conversation on hold because we have arrived at the station. I suggest that you hold on to my arm so that no one will see you except those that I allow to see us."

-AOD-

As Harry walked along with Arella, Harry was deep in thought. _'Am I to believe all of this? Could what this being is saying to be true? Well I haven't had the best of luck throughout my life, so this could be just another way that the Powers that Be want to mess with me.' _

Harry was deep in thought that he didn't register that Arella had suddenly stopped, which caused him to stumble over himself.

"Why did you stop?"

"I stopped because we are already at Gringots."

"What do you mean we are at Gringots? We just got off the train!"

"You didn't notice when I transported us here?"

"No, I was rather deep in thought."

"Well, the mode of transport that I can do is something that isn't available to your kind. It is something that is only available to the workers of Death. It allows us to move freely on this plane, as I can take you with me, however you will not be able to learn how to do it."

"That would have been useful to learn to do, since I can't learn that form, is there any other forms of magical transport that you could teach me?" Harry asked desperately.

"We shall get into what I will be teaching you after we finish our business with the Goblin Nation. As what you decide to do there is what will either limit our actions, or will open new doors for us to travel through."

"What do you mean?"

"I shall elaborate more after we have talked to the Goblin Nation; now go up to a teller and say 'Harry Potter comes in the name of _Thanatus, _and invokes the Goblin Law of 242BC, the pact that which was made on the blood of the Goblin Nation.' Then show him this ring."

After she finished speaking, Arella handed Harry a ring which was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was a snake that seemed to be made out of silver, with eyes that were made of black gems, the 'eyes' seemed to pear into your core. The moment it touched Harry's hand it slithered to his right middle finger and coiled around it. As the ring settled, its mouth opened and sunk its fangs into Harry's finger causing him to yell out.

"Why didn't you tell me that was going to happen? If I had known I wouldn't have taken it. Now can you please take it off of me?"

Arella just stared at Harry, while she thought. _'That wasn't supposed to happen. That ring hasn't responded to anyone since it was last worn. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.'_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she finally answered Harry. "I am sorry; I didn't know that was going to happen. However since it has chosen you, it will not be able to be removed from your hand until you have perished."

"You're kidding right? You are just having me on. You surely can take this thing off."

"I am afraid that isn't possible. Not even Merlin could take that off of you unless you were dead."

"Fine then, let's just get this taken care of." Harry said as he walked up to a line for a teller.

When Harry arrived at the teller, he started to get a little nervous. _'What is going to happen when I tell them this? I am sure this will lead to something that isn't going to be in my favor. NOTHING ever goes my way. Well no point in thinking what will happen, might as well get this over with.' _

"Hello, Sir. I am Harry Potter and I come in the name of _Thanatus, _and invoke the Goblin Law of 242BC, the pact that which was made on the blood of the Goblin Nation."

At this proclamation, the Goblin was simply surprised. What human could possibly know of Goblin Laws, especi-

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I am supposed to show you this." Harry said as he lifted his right hand so that the Goblin could see the snake ring, which then caused the Goblin to go wide eyed.

"You… You…. You have _**THAT**_ ring?" He asked quietly. Then when the event settled in the Goblin's head he yelled, "**CODE 2141, BANK CLOSURE IMMEDITIELY." **

As silence settled upon the bank for what seemed for an eternity, was finally shattered when every Goblin started to escort all the bank's visitors out the doors.

-AoD-

Ten minutes later the bank was deathly quiet, something that did not happen. There were always some form of business being discussed, transactions being done, the bank just did not allow for such waste of time as silence.

As the Goblins approached Harry, he started to grow worried_. 'Had he been tricked into his ultimate demise? Was this some elaborate trick to finally end his life?'_

When Harry finally decided to take in his surroundings, his eyes landed on a door that he was sure that wasn't there before. It was a door made of what seemed to be gold, and it came up to his chest. It was inlayed with gems varying in color and shape. This door screamed royalty as far as Harry was concerned, he would never see anything that would be able to match its grandeur.

When the door opened, out stepped a Goblin, a Goblin that radiated the presence of strength and brutality. The change in the atmosphere was noticed immediately among the Goblins that occupied the room. They seemed to cower away from this specimen, their basic instincts screamed to run away from this predator.

Harry wasn't far from thought compared to the Goblins; he knew that this Goblin could kill him with little effort. It took all of his Gryffindor courage to stay where he was standing. He knew that he shouldn't appear as cannon fodder, or he would, without doubt, be removed from his presence without question.

However, Harry's resolve faltered slightly when the strange Goblin laid his gaze upon him. That look took no time for Harry to interpret. _ 'He is going to kill me for sure. There is no way I am going to get out of here alive. This Goblin would decimate me and not even bat an eye.'_

"Who has enacted Code 2141? There has better be a **GOOD **reason for you to have interrupted my meeting with the other Goblin leaders. If this reason isn't good enough, then we shall have to have a rearrangement of this facility."

"Sire, it was I who has called for this code to be enacted. A _wizard_ has come to invoke the Goblin Law of 242BC," The teller that Harry had talked to spoke up.

"What do you mean a _wizard_ has come to invoke a **Goblin** law? What premises does he have for this?"

"Sire, he wears the Ring of Fangmaw."

At that statement, the strange Goblin that demanded the room's attention stared at Harry unwaveringly, as if searching for something that of which was showing. As his eyes lay upon the ring which rested upon Harry's hand, 'the Goblin stopped.

"How did _you,_ a _wizard_, come into possession of not only this ring, but the knowledge of our laws, Laws which haven't been spoken of outside the Goblin nation for more than 500 years?"

"Sire, it was I who has given him this ring and knowledge. I am commanded by the being known as _Thanatus, _to protect and provide council to this…. _Wizard._" However when Arella said 'Wizard,' it wasn't filled with the spite or the disdain that the goblins were using. She said it as if she wasn't completely sure as if that is what she should call him.

"What is the meaning of this? It was agreed that a being could not wear that ring unless agreed upon by the Goblin Nation Council, and _Thantus_."

"King Sharjaw, surely you know that no one can influence the Ring of Fangmaw. It was forged to choose its bearer."

Throughout this exchange, Harry was completely lost. He had no clue what they were talking about,which he decided it was time he changed that. If this concerned him, then he had the right to know what was going on.

"Umm… Excuse me? What does this all mean?" Harry tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, however he didn't quite succeed.

**AN:** So while I was writing chapter 3, I realized that chapter 2 was pitifully short. So I decided to combine both chapters. I do hope it isn't too confusing.

Well, let me know what you think. The poll will be closed when I post chapter 3.

Please Read and Review. Reviews are what drive me to continue to write.


End file.
